Will i ever be a king?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just a small prequel for the first Lion King Movie. Hope you like it.


**_First things first:_**

**_I DON'T OWN THE LION KING! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO WALT DISNEY AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!_**

_This is an old little one-shot i've found on my hard drive._

_I wrote it last year and it is some kind of prequel before the events of the first The Lion King Movie. I always admired Scar. He is a very interesting character if you ask me :)_

_It is sad what happened to him and what his hatred made out of him._

_I hope you will enjoy this little story._

_I am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

* * *

**_Will I ever be a king?_**

A wonderful day began over the savanna of Africa.

Slowly the sun rose up in the sky, bringing the world under it to life.

Birds announced the day with their song and the animals of the steppe slowly but surely awakened from their sleep.

But the Pride Rock was still quiet.

Nothing moved in the lion's den and yet everything slept quiet and blissful, although the light of the rising sun already shone in through the entrance, but Mufasa, Sarabi, and all the others did not mind this.

Only one of them was already awake, remained hidden in the shade of some rocks and looked silently into the savanna.

The light of the rising sun reflected in his dull eyes, the gentle wind blew through his pitch black mane and his claws dug slightly into the sandy ground beneath his huge and powerful paws.

A soft sigh arose from the throat of the lion, and he looked further into the distance.

He hardly seemed to realize something of its environment. He was caught in his own thoughts…

Since Mufasa had a son life on the Pride Rock was different than he was used to.

Everyone only cared for the young Lion now and it seemed they had forgotten him.

For some time he no longer felt welcome and the feeling was even stronger in him now.

But it was not only the exclude, which made him despair.

No! It was something much, much worse…

It was the certainty that he would never be the king of the Pride Lands now.

With the birth of Simba, the future king, Mufasa's successor who was born, Scar had become an outsider.

He would always remain just the little brother of the mighty King, the frail shadow of Mufasa...

He was not born to be a king.

And the birth of the youngest among them confirmed it this with each day that passed...

Again he sighed and he dropped to his stomach and closed his eyes, continued to be guided by his thoughts.

He had often thought about what he could do to get rid of the king's son, but Mufasa was as good as ever in its vicinity. And he would never dare to challenge his brother…

He had too much respect for his brother and a fight would be over quickly, because he had no chance against the mighty lion.

It was hopeless and would probably remain so...

But suddenly Scar's eyes shot open again as a thought occurred to him.

A thought that now was quite to his taste!

The shadow land was ruled by the hyenas, and if he could wrap them around his claw, then he would have a decisive advantage to fight against his brother.

Mufasa might had his lionesses around him, but what could they do against an entire army of hyenas?

But first, he had to kill the king's son!

And a plan, so full of hatred and craftiness started to grew inside his head that it almost frightened him himself!

But Scar knew no scruples and he would do anything to put his plan into action!

He sat up and looked around.

Perfect!

They seemed to be still asleep and also of Simba was nothing to be seen.

So no one would notice how he secretly sneak away from Pride Rock, and would leave the sacred land.

His lips curled into a sinister grin, bare two rows of razor-sharp fangs and he sat up slowly.

First of all, he needed something he could bribe the hyenas.

A wildebeest or a zebra should be sufficient for this.

These creatures were not picky when it came to eating.

It would be so easy to wrap them around his claw, and when it was time, then his hour would hit and he would become the king of the Pride Lands.

Mufasa would go under and Simba would watch as his father would die, and he, Scar, would be appointed to the king of the Pride Lands.

And he would no longer be the shadow of his brother…

**_THE END_**


End file.
